Eksport z Blendera do D'jinniego
Przewodnik krok po kroku jak wyeksportować modele statyczne bezpośrednio z Blendera do D'jinni za pomocą skryptu eksportowego do formatu .mdl. # Pobieramy Blendera 2.49b w wersji do rozpakowania (bez instalacji). Dlaczego w wersji bez instalacji? Ponieważ istnieją już nowsze wersje Blendera i ktoś już może mieć tą nowszą wersję zainstalowaną, natomiast skrypt eksportowy powstał już jakiś czas temu właśnie dla tej starszej wersji. Jeśli mamy Windowsa w wersji 64-bitowej, instalujemy wersję 64-bitową Blendera 2.49b. # Pobieramy Pythona 2.6.6. Nie pobieramy nowszych wersji, bo skrypt jest napisany właśnie w Pythonie 2.6. Jeśli mamy Windowsa 64-bit wybieramy Pythona 2.6.6 64-bit. # Pobieramy skrypt eksportowy Fantasty. # Instalujemy Pythona (ma on swój instalator), następnie rozpakowujemy gdzieś Blendera bez instalowania go, potem rozpakowujemy skrypt do ścieżki ze skryptami w Blenderze czyli do folderu /.blender/scripts. # Pokażę na przykładzie domyślnego sześcianu z Blendera jak go wyeksportować. Uruchamiamy Blendera. Pojawiające się w tle okno konsoli powinno wyświetlić komunikat o znalezieniu Pythona.thumb|400px Konsolę zobaczymy, gdy zminimalizujemy okno Blendera (minus w prawym górnym rogu). # Wracamy do głównego okna Blendera i widzimy domyślną kostkę.Przechodzimy w tryb edycji (Edit Mode): thumb|left|200px To ujęcie kamery uzyskamy poprzez naciśnięcie cyfry 0 na klawiaturze numerycznej. 7. Przygotowujemy okna do wygodniejszej edycji. Najpierw najeżdżamy wskaźnikiem myszki na pasek u góry, klikamy prawym klawiszem, następnie klikamy na Split Area thumb Przesuwamy pionową linię, klikamy i dzielimy ekran na przykład na pół. 8.W nowo otwartym oknie najeżdżamy myszką na rozwijalną listę oznaczoną ikonką, domyślnie będzie to krateczka okna 3D. thumb|200pxOczywiście okna możemy rozmieścić dowolnie, tu prezentuję przykładowe rozwiązanie. 9.Z listwy rozwijalnej wybieramy Uv/Image Editor: thumb|leftPrzesuwamy wskaźnik myszy na okno z kostką, naciskamy U i wybieramy na przykład Unwrap (smart projections) i klikamy OK., można też oczywiście wybrać inne opcje, Cube projection czy Unwrap. Dla uproszczenia nie będziemy się bawić tym razem w pełen proces rozwijania czy jak kto woli rozcinania siatek modeli, odsyłam do innych poradników jak należy to przeprowadzać. thumb Po prawej stronie pojawi się rozwinięta siatka. Wygląda tak sobie, dlatego zachęcam do poczytania o tym jak powinno się prawidłowo rozcinać siatki (poczytajmy w innych tutorialach szczególnie o tak zwanym Mark Seam czyli oznaczaniu krawędzi do rozcinania). 10. Klikamy w prawym oknie na Image/Open i wczytujemy jakiś obrazek.thumb Przygotujmy sobie dowolną teksturę, musi być jednak o wymiarach będących potęgą dwójki – na przykład 512x512 albo 1024x1024. Tekstura wypełni każdą ze ścianek naszego sześcianu. thumb|left Pamiętajmy też o zapisaniu naszego modelu. Klikamy u góry File/Save (lub Ctrl W) i zapisujemy, dajmy na to jako „cube”. 11. Wskaźnik myszy przesuwamy do dolnej części obrazu i naciskamy F5 (lub klikamy na ikonkę Shading), na dole powinniśmy zobaczyć okienko z Preview naszego modelu (domyślnie kula), patrzymy w prawo na zakładkę Map Input (niekiedy trzeba przesunąć belkę na dole, bo liczba zakładek jest duża), klikamy na nią i wybieramy UV. thumb|left|400px 12. Dodajemy kolejny sześcian – Add/Mesh/Cube:thumb 13. Nazywamy nasz nowy sześcian „shadow” w zakładce Object. Shadow będzie cieniem naszego modelu.thumb 14. Zmieniamy na chwilę typ okna na dole na Outliner (SHIFT-F9 lub wybieramy z listy rozwijalnej),żeby zobaczyć hierarchię naszej sceny. Jeżeli nie zobaczymy nic konkretnego, klikamy na View/Show Active, by pooglądać jakie obiekty znajdują się na naszej scenie.thumb|left 16. Naciskamy Shift i klikamy na Cube, puszczamy klawisz, zarówno "Cube", jak i "shadow" muszą być zaznaczone na różowo. Przesuwamy wskaźnik myszy do góry w pobliże naszego sześcianu i naciskamy CTRL-P (z wciśniętym klawiszem CTRL naciskamy klawisz P). Pojawi się napis „OK?Make parent”.thumb Klikamy na Make parent. Zwróćmy uwagę na to, że zmieniła się hierarchia modelu, mesh o nazwie "shadow" jest podpięty teraz do mesha "Cube". thumb 17. Dodajemy kolejny sześcian poprzez Add/Mesh/Cube, najeżdżamy w dolnym oknie na ikonkę Outlinera lub naciskamy SHIFT-F7 i zmieniamy typ okna na Buttons Window, a następnie zmieniamy nazwę nowego sześcianu, tym razem nazywamy go „pwk”.thumb|left Pwk wyznaczy obszar nieprzekraczalny naszego modelu, dzięki niemu nie będziemy przenikać przez sześcian, lecz zatrzymamy się przed nim. 18. Powinniśmy teraz powiększyć pwk, gdyż jego wielkość nie może być identyczna z naszą kostką. By mieć większą przejrzystość podglądu 3D, wybieramy tryb Wireframe lub Bounding Box (ikonka po prawej tuż obok Object Mode). thumb|left Następnie powiększamy sześcian równomiernie poprzez naciśnięcie S, przesunięcie wskaźnika myszki i kliknięcie lewym klawiszem. Pwk musi być nieco większe od modelu. 19. Dokonujemy triangulacji wszystkich obiektów typu Mesh, możemy pominąć „shadow”. Triangulacja oznacza, że kwadratowe powierzchnie zostaną podzielone na trójkąty. Jest to potrzebne do prawidłowej pracy eksportera, jeśli tego nie zrobimy, model będzie poszatkowany po przerzuceniu go do D'jinniego. Wybieramy Outliner z listy rozwijalnej na dole lub naciskamy SHIFT-F9, a następnie przechodzimy w tryb Edit Mode.thumb|200px 20. Następnie najeżdzamy wskaźnikiem myszki w okolice sześcianów, naciskamy CTRL T, pojawiają się trójkąty. thumb|200px 21.To samo powtarzamy z „Cube” – wybieramy kliknięciem Cube na liście na dole,przechodzimy do trybu Edit mode, przesuwamy wskaźnik myszki w pobliże sześcianów i naciskamy CTRL T.thumb|200px 22. Przechodzimy w tryb Object Mode, dodajemy obiekt typu Empty (Add/Empty). thumb|left Obiekt powinien pojawić się w pozycji 0,0,0, nie przejmujmy się, jeżeli go nie widzimy, bo to obiekt pusty :) 23. Zmieniamy najniżej położone okno na Buttons window – przesuwamy wskaźnik myszy na dół, naciskamy SHIFT i F7 (lub wybieramy z listwy rozwijalnej po lewej Buttons Window), thumb|left klikamy na słowo „Empty” wyświetlone w okienku po literach „OB:” i zmieniamy nazwę na „cube”, czyli tak samo jak cały nasz plik. 24. Jesteśmy gotowi do eksportu. thumb Wędrujemy na górę, wybieramy File, Export, .mdl exporter. 25. Na samym dole pojawiło się okienko skryptu eksportowego. Jeżeli będziemy zmieniać ustawienia eksportowanego modelu, klikamy na Static Object, a następnie na ikonkę, która zmaksymalizuje okno skryptu (lub naciskamy CTRL i strzałkę w dół).thumb 26. (Opcjonalnie) . Jeżeli ktoś chce pobawić się zaawansowanymi ustawieniami, naciska Advanced configuration i z listwy rozwijalnej po prawej wybiera obiekt typu Mesh by ustawić jego właściwości. Wartości domyślne powinny nam zazwyczaj wystarczyć, chyba że ktoś chce poeksperymentować lub jest doświadczonym grafikiem. Po wyjaśnienia co poszczególne pola oznaczają odsyłam do opisów formatu mdl i skryptów eksportowych BioWare, o ile uda się jeszcze odnaleźć te opisy w sieci.thumb Mogą nas zainteresować pola Bitmap, Normalmap, Aurora Material – ustawiamy tu rodzaj shadera. Domyślnie mamy bitmapę, możemy wybrać normalmapę lub załadować osobny plik materiałowy po naciśnięciu Aurora Material. Pliki materiałowe zawarte są w zasobach gry Wiedźmin i mają rozszerzenie .mat. 30.Naciskamy przycisk Export,a następnie w oknie wyboru ścieżki naciskamy Export MDL. Po pomyślnym wyeksportowaniu modelu pojawi się napis „Your model has been exported”. 31. Szukamy teraz naszych modeli w folderze Blendera nazwanym „.blender”. Zanteresują nas pliki .mdl oraz .pwk. Kopiujemy pliki .mdl, pwk oraz naszą teksturę do folderu Data gry Wiedźmin. thumb|left Najlepiej stworzyć sobie nowy folder w Data i tam przekopiować nasze pliki. 33. Otwieramy nasz moduł i importujemy pliki za pomocą polecenia „Add Folder Contents to Module”.thumb|left 34.Możemy teraz pooglądać sobie nasz model w edytorze klikając na Model sources i „cube”. W module jest też nasz walkmesh oraz obrazek-tekstura. thumb|left Tekstura powinna być w formacie .tga lub najlepiej DDS. Format .jpeg nie zostanie zaimportowany do edytora. 35. Tworzymy teraz szablon dla naszego przedmiotu (File, New, Template, Placeable). thumb Ważne jest wpisanie nazwy modelu, powinniśmy też zaznaczyć Don't Fade on Camera Collision na True, by model nie znikał po zbliżeniu się do niego.thumb 36. Otwieramy moduł testowy i dodajemy nasz model do obszaru: klikamy na ikonkę beczułki i wybieramy Select New Placeable Template/Module/cube001. thumb|left 37. Dodajemy nasze sześciany, ustawiamy źródła światła. thumb Pojawi się cień rzucany przez nasz model. Jeżeli ustawiliśmy zbyt małe pwk, Geralt będzie się wcinał do wnętrza modelu. thumb W razie wystąpienia takiego błędu warto sprawdzić jak wygląda pwk najpierw w D'jinnim - Render/Geometry/Show placeable collision geometry(.pwk), thumb|left a następnie skorygować ją w Blenderze odpowiednio manipulując wielkością mesha "pwk". Przy prawidłowej wielkości pwk Geralt zatrzyma się przed naszym modelem. thumb|left Gotowe. Kategoria:Treści graficzne